Surprise Visit
by aralana765
Summary: Between The Girl Who Waited and God Complex. People are on the TARDIS. People the Doctor didn't mean to be there. Impossible people. What will the Doctor face that these people are required to stop it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did. But I don't. So... Just enjoy the story.**

Artificial sunlight fell from the fake windows onto Amy Pond, lounging on a beach chair in her bikini. Rory pushed himself onto the side of the TARDIS's pool, leaving his feet to trail through the water. "Come on Amy. The water wanted to swim."

"No, I said I wanted to sit by the pool. I feel like I'm sitting on a real beach, like Space Florida, but without having to be paranoid that some monster or alien is going to jump out at us at any moment. I'm enjoying my day to relax. We never get that. Even our honeymoon was a disaster." She twisted her red hair up off her neck and tucked a towel underneath like a pillow.

"Well, yeah. But it was a great trip before the ship started to crash. I was having fun." Rory grinned, and Amy laughed and agreed.

"I didn't miss anything, did I?" The Doctor walked in to the large room and sat on the lounge chair next to Amy. "You know how I hate missing things."

Amy looked the Doctor over. "You're not planning on swimming, are you?" she asked, a little worried that her day of relaxation was about the end. He wasn't wearing a swimsuit. He was still in his regular tweed and bow tie ensemble, and he was holding what looked like an ad for some sort of spacey tourist attraction. "Doctor, I thought we were taking a day off from running!"

"We are," the Doctor said agreeably, putting his hands behind his head. "I was just thinking about tomorrow. See, there's this planet holding a World Fair. Literally, a World Fair. The whole planet is gathering to watch as people show off inventions they, well, invented over the past year." Rory climbed out of the pool completely and grabbed a towel for himself, rubbing it over his hair. "The people on this planet are pretty much left alone by the rest of the universe. They feed off laughter, so their whole goal in life is to make people laugh. Their World Fair in the year 200-slash-negative twelve-slash-squirrel was supposed to have been the funniest World Fair in milleniums. Millenia? So what do you say? A little harmless laughter tomorrow?"

Before either of the Pond's could reply, the floor beneath them gave a huge jolt. Amy let out a shriek as she fell from her chair. Rory, very nearly fell back into the pool again. The Doctor was launched almost a foot in the air before falling back on his chair again, this time on his stomach. "Doctor," Amy groaned after they had settled. "What was that?"

"I don't know," he replied, pushing himself up. "I set the TARDIS to wander wherever she wants to go. Normally, she would just wander through time and space without ever really landing. However, we must have landed somewhe-" Another jolt surged through the TARDIS. Picking himself up, off the floor this time, the Doctor continued, "Or not! I don't know what that is. I need to get to get to the control room. Come along Ponds!" The Doctor took off through the door. Amy sighed at the loss of her relaxing day, as Rory dried his hair a bit more. She pulled on her cover-up as her husband pulled a shirt over his head, both taking their time. They were just finishing when the Doctor's head peaked around the door. "Are you two coming? It's far less impressive when I solve a problem without someone there to be impressed!" Amy grabbed Rory's hand.

"We're coming!"

The three travelers rushed through the TARDIS's corridors, reaching her main control room within minutes. Amy and Rory moved towards the door, staring at something, and the Doctor ran to the monitor and began to push buttons rapidly.

"Doctor?" Amy called, sounding confused and a bit worried.

"One minute Amy! I am trying to run internal, external, and omniternal- and yes that does exist- scans all at the same time to try and figure out what happened!"

"But Doctor-" It was Rory this time.

The Doctor gave his companions the smallest of glances before dancing around the console to hit a few blinking buttons. "Rory, you have to let me concentrate! Do you understand how difficult this is?"

"DOCTOR!" The married couple screamed together, desperate to get his attention.

"Just shut for a minute the five of you! I'm having a hard enough time without you yapping at me!" He threw a fairly small lever up and froze, realizing what he had said. "Five," he repeated. He turned to see five people standing near the TARDIS door. He looked at the two on the left side of the informal line. "Rory, Amy. Good. You're supposed to be here." He moved his line of sight one person further, smiling at the shock of blonde hair. "River! Always glad to have you on board. Pond's, say hello to your daughter." Amy gave River a peck on the cheek, and Rory smiled at her, both glancing at the newcomers to the TARDIS. The Doctor moved further down the line, and raised his eyebrows at his nest guest. "Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Torchwood computers picked up a signal coming from the TARDIS. It said 'Come on in, Jack'. When I walked outside, she was right by the door. I came in, and here I am. I thought you sent the message."

"I didn't, but I'll deal with this later." Finally, the Doctor turned to the last person in the line, the one Jack had been eyeing curiously since the Doctor had started talking to him. His eyes grew painfully wide and he took and involuntary step backwards.

"Doctor. Doctor, it's me!" The familiar voice rang through the air, crashing against the unprepared man.

"Rose?"

She looked up at the strange yet familiar face before her and grinned. "What do you have for me?"

"But… Rose?"

**So? What do you think? Review please! I honestly have no idea where to go from here, so review and give me some ideas! Thanks!**

**Aralana**


End file.
